


Time to Relax

by HappyEight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oral, PWP, Xeno, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyEight/pseuds/HappyEight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has had a rough day. Dave makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=43526948#cmt43526948

 Sollux practically oozes into the apartment, shedding layers of sopping wet cloths and bags along the floor haphazardly as he walks to the bedroom without a single word in your direction. Sometimes it's good to just let the troll do his thing when he's in a mood but you get the feeling that today your boyfriend might appreciate a little TLC.

“Project not go so well?” You question, standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

“You have no fucking clue.” Sollux groans and shucks his pants off letting them fall onto the floor with a wet squelch.

“I thought they were happy with the work that you were doing?” You say appreciating the flex of the troll's muscles as he tugs his shirt up and over his head. It's a smooth movement and his double set of horns don't even come close to catching on the material of the shirt.

“Fucking fuckers.” Sollux snaps, flinging his shirt onto the ground with a wet slap. “They decided they didn't want to back the project any more. Eight fucking months and they decide it's not worth their time or money anymore. Do you know how close we were to having their fucking script done? Less than a month.”

“That does fucking suck.” You agree, “It's my professional opinion that you need to let off some steam.”

“Dave, I don't want to even think about playing a video game right now.” Sollux groans. “I kind of just want to forget that any electronics have every existed ever. That is what I want to do right now.”

“I wasn't suggesting CoD, man,” You say rolling your eyes and stepping across the room. Sollux pauses somewhat confusedly, at least until you step into right up into his personal space and brush your hand across his hip feeling the chill of his skin.

“Dave, I'm like really fucking tired,” Sollux says weakly. That's not a no in either of your books.

“Then I'll do all the work,” You inform him and then guide him over to the bed pushing him down onto the fine ass satin comforter and pillows that you bought with your first big paycheck from spinning your own beats for recording.

First thing first, warming your boyfriend up from the freak rainstorm that he was caught up in on his way home from work and getting rid of some of the tension that he's been carrying around with him for the past week or so when it started to look like the project he was working on was becoming more and more precarious.

You start off slow, rubbing at his legs and feet and then moving up to his thighs massaging the muscles and feeling as bit by bit he starts to relax more and more. You avoid his bulge for now, moving up to his hips and running your fingers over his stomach and up his chest interspersing your ministrations with kisses now and then. He's shivering at first but already you can feel the chill subsiding from his skin and his skin jumps when when your fingers brush across sensitive spots. the dip behind his knees, the curve of his waist, the high part of his rib cage.

The soft little sounds he keeps making are making you feel stupidly pleased with yourself. Not that you would ever admit to the little flutters your heart and stomach make because of your boyfriend. You have to maintain some of your Strider respectability after all.

When you encourage him to roll over so you can start working on his back he might as well be made of wet pasta and working out the kinks in his neck and back has him purring into the pillows. It takes a while, because fuck, he's just about as tense as you've ever seen him but eventually he's laying on the bed completely relaxed with a small smile on his face, softly vibrating the way that trolls do when they are content and you feel a thrill of happiness flutter around in your gut because you're the reason that he looks like this right now.

You're not done with him yet. You slide up the bed until your bodies are laying side by side and kiss him soft and slowly, more enjoying the feel of his lips on your than anything else. His arm finds your waist settling on the curve of your hip and in response you snake a hand up into his hair to twine your fingers in the hair between his right horns. You rub softly at the base of the two horns feeling the slightly rough but velvety texture. A whine slips from his lips and he twitches his hips forwards to meet yours pressing the two of you closer.

You kiss deeper after that, mouths pressing, and tongues touching and tasting. His teeth are sharp but you have free reign to nip at his bottom lip while dragging your fingers through his hair and around his horns in a double combo that you know he can barely cope with.

He rolls on top of you licking in your mouth and kissing hard at the corner of your lips like he's mapping the whole of your mouth and you use the opportunity to reach your other hand up to his horns catching both sets between your fingers that has him shivering with desire and pleasure.

“Dave!” He breaks away with a moan and stares down at you breathing heavily with hugely blown pupils.

You smirk and let go of your hold of his head sliding your hands down to settle on his waist instead sliding your fingers under the band of the boxers that he's still wearing. Your fingers dance on the skin of his hips teasingly, and he groans, burying his face into your neck fingers gripping hard and pleading into your shoulders.

A tug on the band of the boxers and he lifts his hips up obligingly and a second later the two of you have him naked and sprawled on to of you.

“Slide up,” You tell him pulling him upwards by the waist and he obliges somewhat hesitantly not understanding what you're trying to get him to do. You wriggle down between his legs pushing him upwards towards the head of the bed until he's kneeling at the top of the bed hands resting on the headboard and your head settles between his thighs.

His leg muscles twitch under your fingers and he lets out a soft groan as you knead at the inside of his thighs. His bulge is half unsheathed and glistening already as it twitches and writhes. While your positive he'd appreciate some attention to that particular part of his body you have other plans in motion.

Sollux lets out a sharp gasp when your tongue slides along the outside of his nook and you have to keep a good grip on his thighs to keep him from bearing down. Another smirk flicks across your face at how eager he is. You tease, licking gently along the outer edges of his nook and the troll is already starting to make little needy noises above you, his hips gently rocking and you've barely even gotten this party started.

It's a good thing that your bed has a headboard and you have a good grip on his legs because when you slide your tongue up and into his nook Sollux lets out a garbled moan rutting down hard and the headboard creaks with the pressure that he is suddenly putting on it as he grips at it for support.

The pace you set is slow and gentle, tasting and licking slow and languid, drawing breath gasps from Sollux and twitches from the muscles in his legs every time your tongue slides in a way that is particularly pleasurable.

When you can feel his rib cage heaving above you and his moans have turned into a more of a breathless pant. You thrust your tongue into his nook as deep as you can and wrapping your arms around him to keep him from getting to far away or collapsing on top of you as you continue to fuck him with your tongue.

Sollux almost wails at the sudden change of pace and none of the words that are coming out of his mouth are any known language and his hips are twitching hard and out of rhythm unable to cope with the overload of sensation his nook is receiving. His bulge is writhing and twisting as it searches for a nook and fuck that is almost as hot as the way he keeps bearing down and jerking like he can't tell if he wants more or less.

You keep going, thrusting your tongue hard and fast, all the way in and sucking on the tender flesh sliding a finger in as well. His whole body clenches after a few well timed thrusts and with a groan that is half a sob he comes, bulge writhing and spurting genetic material all over your face. You don't let up licking and sucking at his nook until Sollux can't do anything but hold on to the headboard and ride his orgasm the rest of the way through.

After a moment you let go of your hold on his hips and guide him down to the bed so he's laying on the bed. He barely even seems conscious as you lay him down and reach for some tissues to clean the two of you up. You manage to get most of the mess cleaned up but really you're going to need a shower at this point.

When you lay down next to him he makes a pleased noise and a weak tired purr, eyes completely shut and fingers loosely clutching at the shirt you never bothered to take off. You don't care if your face is covered in his genetic material your boyfriend is the hottest and most adorable thing to ever grace the face of the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm really pleased with this but oh well. It's been sitting in my drafts folder for too long.


End file.
